


Robin Selfcest

by nsfw_alt_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, First Shameless Smut, Shameless Smut, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfw_alt_account/pseuds/nsfw_alt_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title and tags are self-explanatory, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Selfcest

"Ah... you... you're too good at this," she huffed. Her hand rustles through his silver hair, gently pushing him down to her crotch as he attends to her. She made another small whimper, his tongue hitting a sweet spot. She looked down at him. He kneels on the floor while she's on the bed, the room dimly illuminated by a sole lantern.

  
He paused, and briefly looked up toward his lover. Her heavy black coat is still on, though she now lacks the clothing underneath, exposing a slender body. His eyes linger on her similarly colored, silver hair before settling on her face. "Of course I do. You're me, after all."

  
The female Robin blushes, visible in the lantern light, a bit embarrassed. She thinks - a thought that both Robins shared as they started their rather selfcestuous relationship: "What would anyone think of us?

  
He shrugged playfully. "It's none of their business. What matters here is your enjoyment." He smiles before continuing with his work, his tongue flicking at her clit, trying his best to make his partner feel good, her pleasured cries music to his ears.

  
"I'm getting close...

  
The male chooses to stop - for now. He lifted his head from her and lifts himself from the floor, opting to sit next to her on the bed, the springs squeaking. Thankfully, Marth, Lucina, and Ike were out fighting matches and were not around to hear their lovemaking, and everybody else in the manor didn't really have any reason to come around to their parts. His left arm wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to him while his right hand snakes down and positions two fingers at her entrance. "Do you want me to do this?" He whispered into her ear.

  
She nods affirmatively. With that, he digs his fingers in, making his female version gasp. The long haired Robin, wishing to return the good feelings goes for the male's neck. She kisses the back of his neck - a sensitive spot for him, same as hers - taking pauses to suck on the skin as she wrapped her arms around him as he continues thrusting his fingers in. Both Robins felt each other squirm in their arms as they pleasure each other.

  
Finally, the female Robin gasps, her edged orgasm finally reaching climax. She hugged her other self tightly as she came, nearly biting down on the male's neck.

  
The Robin pushed and fell down on the other, laying on him atop the bed, gasping. The short haired Robin kissed her cheek, which, while not sensitive to them, acted as a nice gesture. She can feel his arousal against her, and she didn't quite feel satisfied yet.

  
"Take off your pants," she commanded.

  
"Huh? But do we have time for another go..."

  
She shushes him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "None of our business. What matters is that I want you to enjoy yourself."


End file.
